Lucy and the Water Taxi
by etanunu
Summary: Lucy gets drunk, and can't help but ruin Natsu's night…even if it is on accident. Will she drive him crazy? Or finally confront him for leaving? Just a short piece I wrote at night to get out of my system. NaLu, I hope you enjoy it!


AN:/ What could have maybe happened if the girls would have been able to celebrate Erza's election as master on their own.

"Wha! These really work, Levy-chan~"

Natsu stared at his compact communication lacrima. He and Happy looked back and forth between themselves and the lacrima with annoyed frowns, recognizing their teammate's high pitched slurring.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked with a sigh. "Are you drunk again…?"

Levy's obnoxious laughter was clear in the background followed by what sounded like crashing ceramic.

"Oi," he said sternly when Lucy didn't answer.

"Eh~?" Her voice was too soft—Natsu wanted to groan. This was so dumb. Why was she even calling him? "Water taxi! Water taxiiiiiiiiiii."

Happy stared at the lacrima for a second before looking at Natsu with a grave expression. "Lucy's lost her mind."

Natsu and Happy had been on their way back home when Warren's gift to them sounded. They were currently standing in the middle of the road staring at the small device, hoping Lucy could handle herself on her own.

Her soft giggles clued the boys in to pay attention again. Maybe the information Lucy gave this time would tell them what she wanted. "Heyy water taxi, take me home! Home!"

Natsu frowned, "Huh?"

"We're not a water taxi!" Happy screamed in shock.

Remembering what happened last time Natsu yelled at a drunken Lucy, his eyes widened in alarm. "Happy, no!"

It was too late. Her light sniffling was discernible even through the increase in noise in the back—a mix of Cana's shouts of victory (victory in what, he had no clue), Gruvia's crying for a rematch in the name of Gray-sama, Levy's persistent laughter, and Erza's sudden order. "No crying during my party!"

Of course this only made Lucy cry significantly louder and clearer. "I just wanted to go home…"

There was a second of silence from her end.

And then Lucy's timid voice asking, "Erza?"

"Oi! Get your stupid water taxi here and TAKE LUCY HOME!"

"But—"

The signal ended.

Happy was clutching onto Natsu's face, having jumped away when Erza started shouting. The dragon slayer sighed, though the blue cat muffled it. "—Where are they?"

 **Two Hours Later**

Lucy was perched on his back yet again. At first, Erza had yelled when they arrived at Fairy Hills without a water taxi in tow. Then she had yelled that Happy would do and made Natsu promise to not help as punishment for being so late. Which had forced the girls to have to keep their blonde friend company by drinking even more.

Happy had begun sobbing and floated over to Lucy but she had another idea. And in her drunken state managed to go against Erza without batting an eye.

"Natsu will be my water taxi!" She declared this with so much joy and naïve assertiveness.

"Happy—" Erza began.

"Natsu, Erza! Natsu!"

He still had no clue how she beat Erza at her own game. Considering how fidgety Lucy's been the whole walk back to her apartment, he was glad she did though. Natsu wasn't sure Happy would make it. Plus, she was so damn heavy.

Heavens know he was having a hard time with her constant purring and nuzzling his neck.

"Weirdo," he mumbled as the trio approached her building. Normally, he'd search the girl thoroughly to find her key if she was unable to do so herself. But the idiot was in a robe when he got to the girls.

Happy had tried asking about her clothes, but Levy through a bottle at his face. Erza ignored what happened and ordered them to leave. "You better be the best water taxi ever, you hear me Natsu. Oi, are you listening to your new master? The best!"

"Happy?" The exceed had been so exhausted from running all around town trying to help Natsu find Lucy, that he'd decided to piggyback on Lucy on his own. "You got enough rest. Go open Lucy's window."

Happy pretended to snore.

"Oi, Happy!"

He faked a weak yawn, "Aye…aye…"

The dragon slayer took several steps back and waited for Happy's signal.

Lucy's lips moved against his neck into a smile. His eyebrow twitched.

Happy through the window wide open and flew out of the way.

Before Lucy could even open her eyes to question what was happening, Natsu skillfully pulled her from his back into his arms. Her smile only got bigger causing him to smirk. _Let's see if she ever bugs me when she's drunk again after this_.

He quickly jumped up into the air, pushing himself up with his fire dragon slayer magic rocketing them both higher through his feet. His smirk only grew as they passed the window. With perfect aim, he launched Lucy through the window to her bed. Happy caught him right after and Natsu indulged in some evil laughter before they floated inside right after.

Natsu knew she'd probably greet him with a classic Lucy Kick. He'd even decided to let her get the kick in this time—if she could even stand on her own. But once again, she managed to surprise him into a gaping silence.

Lucy had not only managed to keep from bouncing off the bed, but she was sitting with her legs folded under her while clapping. "Natsu~" her cheerful voice was a hundred times scarier than her threatening voice. "That was so fun!"

"Demon!" Natsu screamed, not recognizing this Lucy.

Happy stammered for a while but stopped with a shriek. "Lucy's a pervert!" True to Happy's shouts, her robe had untied and hung loosely around her body.

"Eh?" She tilted her head down to look, and caused the only piece of clothing she had to fall off her shoulders. "Kyaaaaaa!"

That was it. There was no way Lucy was staying drunk and overly sweet after that. At least she didn't have her keys to summon one of her spirits.

She threw a pillow at Happy with a force neither male expected. Lucy had pulled the robe back on, but looked more sad than angry as she stared at her futon.

"Lucy?" She didn't answer. "Hey, what the hell is wrong with you?" Her pout only grew more pronounced. "Quit doing that with your face, you weirdo!"

She finally made eye contact. "Indecent. I'm unfit for marriage now."

"I've seen you naked plenty of times!"

"That settles it!" Lucy shouted pounding her fist into her palm, making the right sleeve slip again. Natsu could feel his patience wearing thinner and thinner. "Natsu has to marry me."

"What?!" His face went red instantly. Something in the back of his mind warned Natsu he had just set her couch on fire, but he was too shocked to pay it much mind.

"She liiiiiiiiiiikes you."

She just kept pouting. "You have to take responsibility…"

The blush was not fading, but Natsu refused to acknowledge it. "Why the hell do I have to take responsibility for YOU being a pervert?!"

The two stared at each other challengingly, glares firmly pointing the blame on the other.

Lucy broke first, smiling softly. "I'm tired," she sighed. Her head dropped forward heavily and she started sleeping on her while still sitting up straight.

Natsu groaned but walked straight to her and shook her awake. It was barely enough to make her sit correctly. He decided he was done arguing with her for the night. She was too stupid when she was drunk, even if it was sorta cute.

He wordlessly pulled the robe over her shoulders and tied it back shut. Double knotted, so even she couldn't mess it up again on her own. Then he gently pushed her down on the mattress on her side, pulled the comforter out from under her, and tucked her in. "There."

As he turned to grab Happy and leave he noticed the charred couch and gulped. At that moment Lucy's hand shot out and grabbed his hand. Natsu shook as he turned to see her. Her eyes were big and watery.

"Don't leave," she whispered, no longer sounding as loopy as she had all evening. "Don't leave me. Please."

Natsu's back relaxed as he stared at his teammate. The girl he'd left behind to train on his own. No distractions.

Lucy tugged him closer and he followed. She gave him a forced half-smile. "Not again, Natsu."

Did she want him to apologize? He didn't know what to do. His throat felt dry, so he nodded and he knew he meant it. After seeing all she'd done to keep track of the guild during the last year he couldn't let himself not promise.

Her smile turned sincere from relief. Lucy didn't let his hand go; instead she lifted the edge of the comforter closest to him and put his hand on the corner. She sidled toward the wall while still facing him.

Natsu turned his head to look for Happy, and barely saw him pick up the pillow Lucy had thrown at him with a sly grin. He flew over to the end of the bed and made himself comfortable.

With his best friend's approval, Natsu took his place next to Lucy. They were both facing each other. Lucy stretched her right arm across the space between them, her open hand facing up—the hand with her stamp.

A light blush sprinkled his cheeks as Natsu grinned widely. He relaxed into the mattress, not really caring how she'd react in the morning when they woke up and she was no longer so impulsive or when she realized that he'd burned her couch to ask. "Next time it's my turn to be the stupid drunk, and you gotta take care of me."

"You don't need alcohol to be stupid." Lucy stuck her tongue out at him and then closed her eyes.

Happy laughed sleepily from the end of the bed. "Aye!"

"Sleep time," she sighed.

He covered her right hand with his own—ignoring the sudden nervousness in his chest when she laced their fingers—and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
